Documentary
by XBrain130
Summary: Just a snippet of everyday's life of the Sakaki family. Just a bit healthily weird. [ Fruitshipping / Many Many Years after the Canon ]


The clock on the wall showed 10:25.

«Dad! The documentary will start in 5 minutes!»

No response.

«DAD!»

Still no response.

«MOM!»

«What do you want Yushi?» This time there was a reply. A young woman with long pink hair, tied up in two ponytails by two hemispherical blue clips, walked out of the door of the kitchen, so to look at the boy who called her.

«Dad does not responds to me, even if he's in the bedroom!» A mark appeared on Yuzu's head. «Don't tell me he's still sleeping!» she growled as she stormed towards the room. A few seconds passed in silence, then...

«YUUUYAAAA!»

«BWAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGG!» This line was followed by a "thump".

Then, a not-so-mature adult Yuya raced out of the bedroom, still clad in his Entermate-printed pajamas, quickly followed by Yuzu swinging her paper fan in the air. «I simply asked you to buy something for making dinner at the market, and yet you were still in that bed!» Yuya desperately dodged her strikes as he continued to escape from her wrath. «Sorrysorrysorry! I was just exhausted by the last tournament!» Yuzu swatted her weapon even more furiously. «The last tournament was THREE DAYS AGO!»

Yushi started laughing. Normally, parents arguing is a dangerous thing, but Yuya's and Yuzu's quarrels were just too exhilarating. That, and the fact that after not even 2 minutes they were acting as if nothing happened, exchanging kisses and cuddles. And after a while, Yuya would did something that made the process repeat again. Just the usual "kiss-slap-kiss-slap" routine of the current Sakaki family.

A loud "WHACK!" was heard, signaling Yuzu's success. Yushi chuckled at his father crying cartoonishly, with a bump on his head, and his mother glaring at him. «You always hit so hard...» he whined. «You always are so idiot!» she retorted. They remained like that for a good minute, before Yuzu's face softened. She knelt besides him, and caressed his head. «Hey dear, you want a peck where it hurts?» she asked softly. Yuya nodded, sniffling comically. Yuzu kissed his head, then hugged him.

Anyone would say they were a weird couple. Usually, arguing often and hard like they did damaged and destroyed relationships, yet in their case it was the polar opposite, in fact the worst was the quarrel the most they loved each other after.

«Are you two done snuggling?» asked Yushi with another chuckle. He had mostly his dad's face, red hair, and personality; but the frontal fringe is his mom's dark pink, with similar thin bangs on the sides of the face, held in place by an elastic with Yuzu's clips, which he wore to imitate Yuya's googles. His eyes instead, were of a bright purple color, in the middle between Yuya's red and Yuzu's blue.

Yuya huffed and got up. «What do you want, champ?» he asked while ruffling his hair. Yushi looked up at him. «Don't you remember? The documentary is about to start!» Yuya's eyes widened. «Oh, that's right!» The family sat down on the sofa, just in time as the words "End Commercial Break" appeared on the screen written on a Duel Monsters card, around which the view moved around bafore zooming into the dark center circle.

Three red kanjis appeared on the screen, reading "Yugio". «_Ever since the Duel Monsters were created, there was someone who wanted to use them for evil porpouses. And someone else who heroically stood up against them._» Five shadowed figures appeared, encircled by colored auras: yellow, purple, white, black, and aqua-green. «_These are the stories, of five of most powerful Duelists who ever played this game... not for glory... but to protect others._»

The first figure lit up: blue uniform, a golden upside-down-pyramid-shaped pendant, purple eyes, star-shaped black hair with purple trim and yellow forelocks. «_Muto Yugi_.»

The second one followed: red uniform, brown eyes, and two-shaded brown hair. «_Yuki Judai_.»

The third one copied: blue-and-black outfit, blue eyes, spiked black hair with yellow lines. «_Fudo Yusei_.»

The fourth oned did the same: white pants, red jacket, a oddly-shaped golden pendant, red eyes, spiked dark-blue hair with pink forelocks. «_Tsukumo Yuma_.»

Finally, the fifth showed itself: green pants, white uniform wore as a cape, a blue gem pendant, red eyes, messy red and green hair, goggles. «_Sakaki Yuya_.»

The young boy pointed at the screen and looked up at his dad with a large grin. «That's you!» The man chuckled slightly and put his hand on his son's shoulder as he watched with great interest. And Yuzu leaned slightly towards his husband as they witnessed (a reconstruction of) the battle of Orichalcos, Darkness' attack, the assaults at Neo Domino City, the Numbers War, and their own adventure...

* * *

**Obviously inspired by Vile's "Proof" ^^**

**Time ago on DA I promised I would write a fic about Yuya's heir, and there ya go ;D**

**Currently I have no other plans for him, but...**


End file.
